


The Other Way Around

by Meodu



Series: DBH HankCon Reverse AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: 以反轉AU為主題，講述底特律的年輕警探康納‧安德森與模控生命最新研發的警用型仿生人HK800一同辦案並且從搭檔變成伴侶的故事。故事主軸會參考遊戲的完美結局路線，但對於其他角色描繪較少，主重康納線、次重馬庫斯線，僅略提及卡菈線。





	1. 章一

**Author's Note:**

> 前期查案涉及藥物濫用、家暴、性侵等事件，請留意。  
> 文內另提及酒精成癮，未成年請勿飲酒w

底特律秋季微涼的上午，從年初傷癒銷假過後就維持著全勤紀錄的康納‧安德森副隊長依然準時地在上午九點整出現在自己的辦公桌前。年輕的副隊長微笑著向隔壁桌的同事道早安，接著來到自己的座位前，先把側背的公事包放到椅子上，再把剛脫下的風衣外套掛上椅背。

康納剛按下電腦的開機鍵，正打算坐下來，就被一旁的克里斯‧米勒警員出聲叫住。

「噢、對了，康納！」正在吃早餐的克里斯放下手中的三明治。

「怎麼了嗎？」康納眨了眨眼，耐心地等待對方的下文。

「福勒隊長剛才來過，他要你到了之後就直接去辦公室找他，好像有什麼急事……」克里斯說道，表情無辜地聳了聳肩，「詳細狀況我也不清楚。總之，你先去找隊長吧！」

在他們身後不遠處便是隊長的專屬辦公室，辦公區域僅由透明的強化玻璃作為分隔，讓隊長辦公室內的景象一目瞭然。此刻，底特律警局中央車站分局的主管傑弗瑞‧福勒背對著他們，似乎正在和某人講電話。此外，辦公室內的角落還站著一個人。康納從對方右手臂上的藍色電子臂章和外衣左胸前處的藍色三角形標誌判斷那是一名仿生人。 

忽然之間，年輕的警局副隊長沒由來地渾身一顫。是錯覺嗎？他覺得那名仿生人似乎也正盯著他看。康納瞇起了眼，心底的疑惑加深了幾分。

「好的，謝謝你，克里斯。」康納收回目光，向同事禮貌地道謝。他習慣性地整理領帶和袖口，帶著一貫的溫和微笑，起身走向隊長辦公室。

「好說。」克里斯擺了擺手，埋頭繼續享用他的三明治。

如果克里斯能夠預知二十分鐘之後康納將會難得一臉鐵青地從福勒隊長的辦公室走出來，他此刻大概就會多花三秒鐘替他的好兄弟祈求多一點的好運氣。

＊　＊　＊

當福勒隊長把那名陌生的仿生人介紹給他時，康納就隱約有種不祥的預感。順帶一提，那傢伙的外觀看起來還真不像是一般的仿生人。在康納有限的認知當中，除了幼童型號YK系列，仿生人的出廠外觀皆預設在人類的青壯年狀態。

「它是模控生命派來的仿生人，從今天起會擔任你的搭檔。」福勒隊長用談論天氣般稀鬆平常的語調對康納投出震撼彈。

康納看向那名安靜地站在角落待命的陌生仿生人，卻意外地發現那名仿生人也正在注視著自己。他壓下心裡又一次突然升起的莫名感受，趕緊收回視線。

「我沒有冒犯的意思，福勒隊長，但是，我以為我目前的職務範圍及工作內容是不需要搭檔的……」康納收斂起笑容，少見地皺起眉頭，言詞謹慎卻態度堅定地表明立場，「而且，我跟柯林斯警探以及米勒警員在工作上向來配合得還不錯，如果需要工作搭檔，他們會是我的優先人選。隊長，我真的不需要仿生人助理。」

「我知道你不需要仿生人助理，康納，你辦事的效率已經像是個仿生人了。」福勒隊長打趣道，但他隨即無奈地聳了聳肩，「這是局長親自頒布的派令。從今天開始，你就是底特律市轄區內仿生人相關案件的專門負責人，任何有仿生人涉案的可能性的案子都歸你管。」

「但是，恕我直言，局長這次的派令未免也太草率了吧？為什麼會這麼突然就指名要我──」康納還想試著討價還價，但福勒隊長卻難得地抬起手打斷了他的發言。

「我也是今天一大早才收到通知的。而且，你也知道，最近兩個月以來，我們收到與仿生人有關的通報案件數量越來越多了，民眾已經開始感到不安，上頭有上頭的壓力。」福勒隊長朝著他年輕的副手翻了個白眼，露出一個「你懂得的」的無奈表情。

「至於那個仿生人，它屬於你的派令的一部分，好像是模控生命提出的附帶條款吧。它是那間公司設計出來專門協助調查仿生人相關案件的原型機。」

福勒隊長話音剛落，那個被點名的仿生人就主動從辦公室的角落朝兩人走了過來。它在距離康納大約一步遠的距離之前停了下來，站姿挺拔端正。

仿生人先是看了看康納，再看了看福勒隊長，然後又把視線移回康納的身上，那張原先表情冷漠的臉終於露出一絲緩和的表情。 

「我是模控生命最新研發的偵查型警用仿生人原型機HK800，我被指派來協助中央車站分局的安德森副隊長調查仿生人相關的案件。」仿生人語調平穩地自我介紹，「很高興見到你，安德森副隊長，你可以叫我『漢克』。」

自稱「漢克」的仿生人穿著模控生命為它量身打造的制服。上半身是一件灰色的拼接西裝外套，外套底下是一件整齊得沒有一絲皺褶的純白色襯衫和一條帶有細緻的銀色格紋的黑色絲質領帶，領帶夾固定得恰到好處。下半身則是搭配貼身的牛仔褲和一雙黑皮鞋。不同於大部分外表年輕的仿生人，這名「漢克」的外觀年齡看起來相當於年過五十的人類男性，體型格外高壯。康納發現自己得要仰起頭才能與它對視。

仿生人有著一頭銀灰色的白髮，帶點自然捲，半長的濃密髮絲被整齊地束成了一個小馬尾。它臉上的落腮鬍被整齊地修剪過，但這依然讓它給人的感覺滄桑而老練。康納暗自揣測，它的外觀年齡可能跟福勒隊長的年紀相當。這樣說起來，康納忍不住想，它可能更適合擔任福勒隊長的助理而非自己的搭檔。

「你看起來……」康納瞇起眼，停頓片刻之後繼續說道，「很老。而且你還有個大肚腩？」

「康納！」福勒隊長假咳了一聲，有些不可置信地瞪著他那向來待人謙和有禮的年輕副手。這孩子是怎麼回事？就算對方是個仿生人，他也不至於這樣吧！

「噢、抱歉。我的意思是，它看起來跟大部分的仿生人不太一樣。」康納朝自家的隊長尷尬地笑了笑，繼續解釋，「我只是覺得，它的外觀顯然違反了仿生人製造的某些，呃，基本設定？」

「模控生命的仿生人本來就是設計要與人類和諧共事。我的外表以及相關設定都是為了能促進功能整合而特別設計的。」漢克主動回答。它額角的LED顯示燈呈現平靜的藍色，光圈閃動了幾下，它隨後補充說道：「成熟的外表能提高人類的信任感，微胖的體型則是能夠提升親和力，這樣的外型同時也能對歹徒產生震懾的作用。請放心，外觀的造型並不會影響機體的靈敏度。我的刑案偵查模組以及對應的相關生物組件都是模控生命最新研發的成果，能夠有效率地協助安德森副隊長的調查工作。」

被點名的安德森副隊長的臉色再一次沉了下來。

「福勒隊長，關於這項派令，我有一些細節必須跟您做進一步的確認。」康納語氣嚴肅地提出要求，「我希望這是一場私人對談。」

福勒隊長瞭然地點了點頭。

「你去外面等。」福勒隊長對著站立在一旁的仿生人下令。

仿生人額角的LED顯示燈閃了幾下，卻沒有服從福勒隊長剛才下達的指令。

「福勒隊長，我的任務是與安德森副隊長合作調查，我認為我有必要參與討論。我必須要獲得足夠的訊息，才能夠有效率地完成任務。」

辦公室裡的兩名人類同時挑起眉，一同看向那個依然筆直地站在原地、寸步不動的仿生人。一時之間，氣氛陷入了令人尷尬的沉默。

康納又一次瞇起眼，盯著那名由模控生命指派而來、指名要他擔任搭檔的仿生人。仿生人對他的瞪視毫無反應。康納無奈地嘆了口氣。

「我與福勒隊長討論的內容與結果將會決定我個人與你搭檔合作的意願。如果你堅持在場，那麼，我會直接拒絕這次底特律警局跟模控生命的合作計畫，請局長重新安排你的搭檔人選。」康納總算是拿出了警局副隊長的威嚴，表情冷淡地看著那名仿生人，語調強硬地陳述。

「既然你是最新型的原型機，那麼我相信你無論跟誰組成搭檔都一定能夠順利地完成任務。替換搭檔這件事與你的優先指令應該並不衝突，對吧？」康納瞇起眼，看著對方制服右胸口上標示著的數字，「HK800 313 248 317-51。」

仿生人額角的LED顯示燈快速地閃動，這一次的閃爍持續了整整三秒，期間甚至還一度閃現了黃光。

「……我會在安德森副隊長的座位等待新的指令。期待與你共事，副隊長。」

仿生人終於乖乖地走出了辦公室。

＊　＊　＊

「果然還是你拿它們有辦法。」福勒隊長看著那名仿生人乖乖走出辦公室、往康納的辦公桌走去的身影，整個人總算是鬆了口氣。

康納則是又嘆了一口氣。

「隊長，我就直接說了吧──我不認為我符合這次任務的搭檔資格。」

「哇哦，你真是一點都不拖泥帶水啊，康納。」福勒隊長笑著哼了一聲。他坐進自己的辦公椅，調整成舒適的坐姿。

「柯林斯警探遠比我資深，里德警探的破案率與我相當，我相信局裡有許多人比我更適合這項任務。」康納垂下眼，刻意用公事公辦的語氣陳述客觀事實。

「噢不，班對於高科技的事情向來不太上手，你就別為難你的好前輩了……」福勒隊長擺了擺手，「至於蓋文那小子？還是算了吧。我可不認為他跟仿生人助理有辦法和平共處。我可不想支付什麼最新型原型機的維修費用，更不想簽蓋文的醫療費核銷報告。所以，康納，我勸你還是打消撤換派令的念頭吧！」

「難道我們就不能把這個任務退回去嗎？讓局長把案子重新分派給其他分局處理不就行了！」康納抹了把臉。儘管對於自己的提議不抱多少希望，他卻還是提出了這個任性的要求，寄望向來對他照顧有加的福勒隊長能夠再挺他一次。

「……得了，康納，我知道你在顧慮什麼。」福勒隊長語帶無奈，「但這次警局跟模控生命的合作計畫是白宮那邊直接下達的緊急任務，我剛才親自確認過，你的人事命令都簽到州長去了！這件事真的沒有轉圜的餘地。」

「但是，您明明也知道──」

「放心吧，至少我能夠保證，哪怕之後有人要找『利益衝突迴避』的碴，這筆帳也不會算在你頭上的。」福勒隊長對他年輕的副手保證道。這大概是他身為直屬上司唯一能給予康納的安慰了。

「我並不是因為害怕懲處才……」

「好了。我都懂，好嗎？」福勒隊長終於抬起手，示意康納不要再提出無謂的反駁，「無論如何，你也必須承認，除了維修部門的人員以外，你大概是全底特律警局裡最瞭解仿生人的警察了。所以，上頭這次會指派你負責這個專案任務倒也算是合情合理。況且，據我所知，這次是模控生命主動把你列入計畫參與人員名單的──他們都不怕被你反咬一口了，你還有什麼好顧慮的？」

「就是因為這樣我才不想接啊……」康納嘟囔道，滿臉的不甘願。

「隊長，拜託，我真的完全不想蹚模控生命的渾水！」底特律警局中央分局副隊長的表情可憐兮兮。

「想想那些案件受害人，安德森副隊長，大局為重。」底特律警局中央分局隊長則是一臉愛莫能助。

最終，康納也只能心不甘情不願地從福勒隊長的手中接過那份派令公文，帶著存有專案任務相關資料的電子閱讀板，沉著一張臉回到自己的座位。

＊　＊　＊

HK800漢克型仿生人的工作日誌：

二〇三八年十月十五日，週五，上午九點二十三分〇四秒。

由底特律警局中央車站分局的傑弗瑞‧福勒隊長引薦，正式成為康納‧安德森副隊長的搭檔。備註：副隊長排斥搭檔關係。副隊長排斥仿生人？

主要任務目標：擔任安德森副隊長的搭檔，調查仿生人異常化的案件。  
次要任務目標：追捕異常仿生人，並且釐清造成仿生人異常化的原因。  
追加任務目標：與安德森副隊長維持良好的搭檔關係，以利任務進行。

資料已儲存並上傳至模控生命HK800漢克型仿生人專用資料庫。


	2. 章二

當康納拖著腳步回到自己的辦公桌前，在那裡等待他的是一個以標準站姿直挺挺地立在他的辦公椅旁邊的仿生人，以及一旁好奇地打量著的克里斯。

「安德森副隊長，我的系統剛才已經收到你簽收派令公文的通知。」仿生人的額角的LED顯示燈閃著穩定的藍色光圈，它看向康納時，臉上的表情又一次變得緩和幾分，「我相信我們能夠合作愉快。」

康納對此的回應僅僅是深深地嘆了一口氣。

「哇喔，康納，你終於意識到自己處在過勞死的高危險群，決定給自己弄一台仿生人了？」克里斯半開玩笑地問道。他看著自家向來好脾氣的年輕副隊長此刻難得一臉愁雲慘霧的模樣，對這個突然出現的仿生人的來歷感到更加好奇。

雖然康納已經升任副隊長將近一年了，但他在警局裡無論資歷或年紀都算比較輕的後輩，大多數的同事們依然把他當作小老弟一樣看顧著，而克里斯算是與康納最親近的同僚之一，自然也對這件事多了幾分關注。

「多謝關心，克里斯。但它是模控生命硬塞給我的『搭檔』……」康納終於忍不住伸手捏了捏鼻樑，「八成是個大麻煩。」

「原來是『希臘人送上的大禮』，哈？」克里斯打趣道。他看向仿生人的眼神增添了一絲防備。

「……也只能看著辦了。」康納一臉無可奈何。

「安德森副隊長，」仿生人這時突然開口，「我需要使用警局的電腦，以便取得仿生人相關案件的詳細資料。」

仿生人說完，視線在康納以及康納辦公桌上的電腦螢幕之間不停輪轉，看起來躍躍欲試。

「我對面的這個座位是空的。」康納用指節在那張空桌上輕輕地敲了兩下。

仿生人眨了眨眼，額角的LED顯示燈閃了兩下，遵照提示入座。

總算是暫且把這個天上掉下來的大麻煩給安頓好了，康納暗自嘆了口氣。打從進辦公室以來到現在都還沒能坐下來喘口氣的康納後知後覺地想起克里斯剛才那番關於過勞死的玩笑話，不禁露出苦笑。康納看了看手錶，然後回到自己的座位，從公事包裡拿出他的私人手機。

「好了。你就先在這邊待著，我出去打通電話──」康納一邊解鎖手機螢幕一邊向仿生人交代。卻不料，他的話才說到一半，就被不知何時來到他身邊的仿生人給緊緊地抓住了手腕。

「副隊長，我剛才收到通知，我們有任務了。」仿生人用低沉的聲音敘述。它的眉頭微微地皺起，額角的LED顯示燈閃爍著黃圈。

康納看了一眼那個完全包覆住自己手腕的大掌，再看向自己桌上那台正在跳出新通知視窗的平板電腦，又嘆了一口氣。他覺得自己今天嘆氣的次數很有可能甚至超過了他剛升任副隊長的第一個月的總和。

底特律有史以來最年輕的警局副隊長認命地抓起他的風衣外套。

「帶路吧，漢克。」

仿生人原本已經恢復成平靜的藍色的顯示燈閃過一瞬黃光。

＊　＊　＊

案發地點位於教堂街和佛蒙特街路口處的一間民宅。死者是現年三十九歲的金佑翰，曾經擔任送貨車的司機，但目前失業中。房東今天早上前來催繳房租時發現死者陳屍屋內，隨即報警。當康納與漢克抵達時，轄區的巡邏員警已經在現場圍起封鎖線，鑑識人員正在屋內外採集各項跡證。

根據對街住戶的說詞，前一天深夜，該處屋內確實曾經傳出男性的咒罵聲以及多次摔砸重物的聲響，持續大約半個多小時。初步研判，死者就是在當時遭遇攻擊並且死亡。但由於死者金佑翰自從去年初失業之後就有過許多次情緒失控的狀況，附近住戶都已應經見怪不怪，所以昨晚也就沒有人想到要通報警局，因此錯過了案發的第一時間。

「死者有過家暴前科？」康納掃了一眼平板電腦上的資料，向一旁的巡邏員警詢問道。

「是的，根據紀錄，當時報案的是他的前妻，但戶政資料顯示他們已經在去年五月解除婚姻關係。也就是說，他們已經離婚將近一年半了。」巡邏員警瀏覽著平板電腦上的資料回應道，他的指間在觸控螢幕上輕輕滑動，「噢，他們還有一個八歲的女兒，監護權歸死者所有。」

「……死者有一個女兒？」原本一邊巡視現場一邊聽著報告的康納停下了腳步，「這個小孩人呢？已經確認安置的情況了嗎？」

「這……我也是剛才才注意到資料上有這一筆……」巡邏員警支支吾吾地說道，雙手下意識地握緊了手中的平板電腦，似乎也意識到事情的嚴重性。

「先去問問鄰居，如果死者的女兒跟死者同住，他們應該會有印象，最好能問到學校的資料……」康納皺著眉頭交代，語速因為情緒波動而偏快，「再不然，死者有過家暴紀錄，社會局那邊應該會有檔案。總之，優先確認這名小女孩的狀況。」

聽取完現場報告，康納來到死者陳屍的客廳中央。他蹲下身去，近距離地觀察屍體的狀況。從屍體僵硬的程度和屍斑的狀態來看，死亡時間不超過十二個小時。死因極有可能是腹部的那處開放性傷口造成的大量出血，死者的襯衫和死者倒臥處的地毯都染上了大片的血色。一把沾染血跡的菜刀掉落在一旁，除此之外，現場還有一件被揉成一團、染有血漬的仿生人制服──康納終於知道自己為什麼會被緊急叫來現場了。

「你有什麼發現嗎？」察覺漢克走近自己的身旁，康納索性開口問道。

漢克在康納身旁站立了幾秒，完成了對屍體及其周圍環境的掃描與分析，接著同樣蹲下身來，然後伸手沾了點菜刀上殘留的血跡，放入口中──

康納眼睜睜地看著漢克把沾著污血的手指放進嘴裡，內心默默地崩潰了一秒，「……你在幹嘛？」

「我在分析刀上的血液，確認是否與死者的血液資料相符。」漢克眨了眨眼，把分析完成的資料記錄下來，接著偏過頭看向康納，補充道：「我可以即時檢測犯罪現場的樣本，副隊長，我說過我能夠更有效率地協助你的工作。」

「……模控生命那群人把樣本分析裝置放在你的舌頭上是嗎……」康納兩眼發直地瞪著漢克那被落腮鬍包圍住的嘴唇，有氣無力地吐槽。

「你可以這樣裡解沒錯，副隊長。」漢克回應道。

底特律有史以來最年輕的警局副隊長強作鎮定，在心裡默默地問候了一遍模控生命的管理高層以及研發團隊。

「所以，這把刀確定是兇刀嗎？」

「死者身上致命傷的傷口形狀與刀身形狀相吻合，刀上的血跡也確實屬於死者，因此認定這的確就是犯案的凶器。以及，刀柄上除了死者本人的指紋之外沒有其他人類的指紋。」

康納瞇起眼，視線重新落回那件被丟棄的仿生人制服。

「那件制服屬於一台AP400型家政仿生人，編號480 913 942，資料登記所有者為死者金佑翰。制服上的血跡與死者的血液資料吻合，並且同時檢測到釱的殘留。」漢克即時完成分析，並向康納報告分析的結果。

「一個有家暴前科的被害人，一把只採集到被害人指紋的兇刀，再加上一件殘留被害人血跡和釱的仿生人制服啊……」康納喃喃唸道。

年輕的副隊長站起身走向廚房，大致地看了看；鑑識人員將號碼牌放置在各處，記錄了現場的打鬥痕跡。

「被害人在廚房跟一台AP400發生了衝突，他們在這裡經歷過一番扭打，兇刀也是從這裡被取走。然後他們來到客廳，持續打鬥。最後，那台AP400用那把菜刀將被害人刺殺身亡。」

「……你已經確定兇手是仿生人了？」康納挑眉質問他的仿生人搭檔。

「證據顯示這樣的推論符合邏輯。」漢克的LED顯示燈閃了閃黃光，然後平靜地答覆。

「副隊長，」巡邏員警在此時返回現場，直接越過漢克，來到康納面前回報最新的消息，「我們已經向鄰居確認，被害人的女兒金莉娜確實與被害人同住，但我們在接獲報案時並沒有收到任何關於女童的訊息。此外，我們剛才收到校方通報，確認該名女童今日無故缺席、處於失聯的狀況。」

「通知所有人，擴大搜索範圍。」康納當機立斷，「我們要找的是一名叫做金莉娜的八歲小女孩。」

「安德森副隊長，我們的任務是追捕異常仿生人！」漢克開口提醒道。

「不，那是你的任務，不是我的任務。」康納看向他的仿生人搭檔，表情嚴肅而疏離，「我的任務必須以確認這名小女孩的人身安全為最優先考量。」

漢克露出了糾結的表情。仿生人額角的LED顯示燈閃著黃色的光，正在高速地處裡系統中產生衝突的指令。片刻過後，漢克眨了眨眼，顯示燈恢復成平靜的藍色光圈。

「我能追蹤釱殘留的痕跡。那名異常仿生人很有可能綁架了被害人的女兒當作人質，因此，我建議讓其他人負責搜尋失蹤的金莉娜，而安德森副隊長則是跟我一起繼續追蹤AP400的下落。」

「……照它說的做。」康納最終如此下令。

＊　＊　＊

他們最終沿著釱的痕跡來到了距離案發現場約一百五十公尺遠的雙層廢棄屋，它被遮掩在一排高大的樹木和一片叢生的雜草之中。

「你確定這種地方真的會有人待著？」康納站在廢棄屋的入口處，一臉狐疑。

「釱的痕跡確實通往此處。」漢克回應的同時完成了對周遭環境的初步掃描及分析。

「除此之外，根據土壤上留下的足跡判斷，副隊長要找的那名小女孩應該就跟那台異常仿生人在一起，符合我先前的推測。既然那台異常仿生人受了傷，又帶著一個人類小女孩，它應該沒有辦法走太遠。我分析之後認為異常仿生人目前藏身於這棟建築物的可能性相當高。」

聽完這段話，康納差點沒能忍住要一拳朝漢克揍過去。

「你是說，那名仿生人確實挾持了人質？這麼重要的事情，你居然現在才告訴我！這裡現在只有我們兩個人，要是待會出了什麼差錯──」

漢克判斷它的人類搭檔的情緒處於不穩定的狀態，有可能做出錯誤的推測及判斷，於是開口打斷了康納的訓斥。

「為了能同時營救人質並且追捕異常仿生人，我認為這是最有效率的辦法。」

與此同時，廢棄屋內突然傳出了一聲物品掉落的聲音。

「……這筆帳我晚點再跟你算。」

康納拿出他的警用配槍，動作俐落地上膛，同時往前跨了一步，把漢克擋在身後，謹慎地朝屋內走去。

他們逐一巡視第一層樓的房間，但除了幾隻奔竄的流浪貓之外一無所獲。第二層樓的前幾間房間也同樣毫無進展。但當他們來到走廊盡頭的最後一間房門口時，眼前的景象卻令康納感到一陣戰慄。破舊的木板門上有著醒目的藍色標語，那是用極為工整的字跡寫下的一句話──

I AM ALIVE（我是有生命的）

在這句醒目的標語之下，還有一個被反覆書寫了數十遍的不明詞組：rA9。

「副隊長，這是模控生命字體，而且這些文字是用釱書寫而成。」漢克迅速地完成分析。

「釱在室溫之下幾個小時之內就會蒸發至人類肉眼不可見的狀態……」康納著魔一般地盯著門板，喃喃自語。

「副隊長？」漢克看向他的人類搭檔，露出疑惑的表情。

康納回過神來，「你說的對，那名仿生人確實很有可能還待在這裡。」

康納謹慎地推開那扇房門，同時又一次把他的仿生人搭檔護到了身後，然後握著上膛的手槍進入了房間。在陽光的照射之下，揚起的灰塵讓康納的視線有些模糊，他謹慎地掃視室內的狀況，終於在房間的最角落裡發現了他的目標──

「不要開槍！」八歲的金莉娜雙手平舉著喊出了聲，她一邊喊著一邊緩緩地往前走了幾步。

「你是莉娜，對嗎？」康納回應道，依然沒有放下手中的武器，「我是警察，我不會傷害你。不要害怕，已經沒事了。」

「警察叔叔，請你不要開槍。」莉娜卻停住了腳步，不再前進。

莉娜依然維持雙手平舉的姿勢，而康納此刻才意識到，她是想要保護她身後的那個人。那名逃逸的仿生人。

「是爸爸他……他又吸了紅冰，然後……然後……」女孩哽咽地解釋，帶著淚痕的臉頰上有一個醒目的巴掌痕跡，她的半邊臉頰都泛著紅腫，「安娜只是想要保護我。」

康納終於放下手槍。他放低了姿態，小心翼翼地走向泣不成聲卻依舊堅持把仿生人護在身後的小女孩。

「沒事了。你安全了。」康納動作輕柔地把莉娜抱入懷中，同時看向那名癱坐在角落、已經動彈不得的仿生人，輕聲安撫道：「你們都安全了。」

＊　＊　＊

由於流失了大量的釱，康納與漢克最終可說是不費吹灰之力就把那名異常仿生人緝捕歸案。他們一人抱著哭到睡著的小女孩、一人扛著受損待機的仿生人，雙雙回到警局，一路上引來不少側目。

偵訊的過程十分順利。經過緊急修復、並且補充了足夠的釱之後，那名AP400型仿生人展現了極高的配合度。它完整地交代了事發的經過，內容鉅細靡遺，時間記錄精準到秒。如果不是它身上破損的制服還留有死者的血跡，康納甚至會懷疑這名仿生人根本就沒有任何的異常狀況。

至於案件本身，除了把一名無辜的八歲小女孩從混帳老爸的家暴陰影裡解救出來以外，這件案子沒什麼其他值得著墨的部分。完成筆錄之後，那名犯案的仿生人就被模控生命派來的專員帶走了。根據底特律警局與模控生命之間的協議條款，後續關於仿生人異常化的分析工作將由模控生命全權處理。

「警官，我能提出一個請求嗎？」

在模控生命的專員抵達之前，那名異常仿生人突然抓住了康納的手，神色不安地開口。一旁的漢克瞬間就進入了警戒的狀態，克里斯甚至已經拿出了手槍，但康納只是抬起另一隻手示意，制止了他們進一步的動作。

「我想再見莉娜一面。」

康納安靜地注視著那名異常仿生人，緩緩地開口：「……當然。」

一旁的漢克盡職地記錄著眼前所見的一切，眨了眨眼，額角的顯示燈呈現著黃色的光圈。

＊　＊　＊

忙碌了一整天之後，康納回到獨居的住所。他遠遠地就看見自己的家門口堆放著一大一小的兩個箱子，於是稍稍加快了腳步。仔細地確認過包裝上的資料之後，他把兩個箱子分批抬進家中。小的那一箱是每週五固定寄送一次的時令蔬果箱，大的那一箱則是他前幾天剛從網路上購買的黑羊威士忌。他一個人住慣了，也沒什麼逛超市的閒情逸致，索性把這些日常採買的工作都透過網路購物解決。並且，整個社區都知道他就是「那個」底特律有史以來最年輕的警察副隊長，沒有人會傻到去偷一個警察副隊長家門口的包裹──尤其是在前一個這麼做的傢伙才走到第三個路口就被獲報通知前來的巡邏員警給當場帶走了之後。

把整箱的威士忌都放入酒櫃之中擺放妥當之後，康納把自己前一天剩下的菜餚丟進微波爐，接著順手從剛拆封的蔬果箱裡隨意地抓出一顆蘋果，直接啃了起來。他一邊咬著蘋果，一邊拿出手機。

「嗨、諾亞。」

電話接通之後，康納按下擴音鍵，把手機平放在餐桌上，起身去拿在微波爐裡剛加熱好的晚餐。

「我想請你幫我查一件事。關於你的大老闆今天硬塞給我的一個任務搭檔，一台偵查型警用仿生人原型機，型號是HK800，他說他叫『漢克』……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝留下comment或kudo的各位 <3


	3. 章三

二〇三八年十月十八日，週一，全地球都只有一個共同的頭條：第三次世界大戰將臨！

毫無預警地，俄羅斯總統在杜馬會議重申北極實質上應當歸屬於俄羅斯，並隨即在巴倫支海集結了大批軍艦。聯合國隨後召開了一場緊急會議，但這並不能讓俄羅斯撤兵，也沒能阻止美國派出驅逐艦。二十年前，所有人都在擔心第三次世界大戰會在東南亞開打，卻沒想到，二十年之後，這場戰可能會在北極海爆發。而若第三次世界大戰當真如約而至，聯合國大概就正式名存實亡了。

相較於局勢緊張的北冰洋、兵荒馬亂的紐約聯合國總部、焦頭爛額的各國外交官員以及勞苦奔波的國際媒體，這個週末的底特律倒是難得地平靜。由於警局這幾天沒什麼新的重大案件，康納連續幾天都得以準時上下班，他甚至每天抽空在自己居住的社區進行了晨跑和夜跑。

至於仿生人相關事件的方面，出勤的第一天就立刻破了一樁案子，負責協助專案調查的原型機HK800在中央分局裡引起了眾人的高度關注，褒貶不一。臨近退休的資深警官們對此一笑置之，但年輕一輩的警員對此評價分歧。其中，以蓋文‧李德警探為首的部分年輕警員們紛紛調侃自己的飯碗怕是遲早要拱手讓仿生人，眾人調笑的語氣隱約透露一絲尖銳的敵意。所幸在那之後漢克連續好幾天都待在模控生命的總部，避開了這場悄悄醞釀的小小風暴，這著實讓康納鬆了一大口氣。畢竟，儘管康納基於道德和責任願意挺身維護自己的仿生人搭檔，但他也非常有自知之明，去年底才被破例升任高官的自己這個副隊長的位子並不是坐得十分安穩。若他在這種時候強出頭，向來對他頗有意見的李德警探大概會把舊恨新仇全算在一起，最後多半只是橫生枝節罷了。

週三上午，康納獲報通知，有人目擊一台通緝在逃的AX400仿生人出現在拉文戴爾區。當他趕往報案地點時，漢克已經早他一步抵達現場。仿生人面無表情地站在街邊淋雨，而這讓康納的太陽穴隱隱地抽痛。

又一次漢克以及釱痕跡的福，他們迅速地在一棟廢棄屋裡找到了那名仿生人，還意外地發現一名通報失蹤的WR600型園丁仿生人。而當康納發現那台AX400仿生人的手上竟然也牽著一名小女孩的時候，他覺得自己的腦袋裡大概有一條微血管真的要破了。

他們追著那名以殺人罪嫌被通緝的家政型仿生人一路狂奔，從廢棄屋追到了高速公路。康納站在鐵網圍籬之前高聲怒吼，而他的仿生人搭檔全然不顧勸阻，追著逃亡的異常仿生人衝入了車輛高速行駛的六線雙向車道，不僅差點把自己撞成了廢鐵，並且最後還是把目標給追丟了。

「你到底有什麼毛病！」康納對著不顧命令衝上車道之後又冒著風險穿越車道返回自己身邊的仿生人搭檔高聲斥喝。

一旁前來支援的巡邏員警被這聲怒吼嚇得縮了縮肩膀。要知道，中央車站分局的這位最年輕的副隊長可是以性格溫和、待人親善出了名，在整個底特律警局都廣受好評與愛戴。康納此刻疾言厲色、怒火衝冠的模樣跟傳聞中的那位好好先生實在是判若兩人。

「如果我剛才不追上去，就沒有機會能夠逮到──」漢克皺著眉頭解釋。

「但他們最後還是跑了不是嗎！」康納怒吼著打斷漢克的辯解，「你的任務是要找出仿生人異常化的原因，對吧？既然如此，如果你在破案之前就先把自己搞成了一堆廢鐵，這一切到底還有什麼意義！」

漢克沉默不語，不再答話，額角的LED顯示燈卻從確定追捕失敗開始就一直閃著醒目的黃光。

康納瞪著他的仿生人搭檔，直到眼眶發酸，才放軟了態度。「……如果你在任務途中意外報廢了，對我來說會很困擾的。別讓我加班寫報告，懂？」

「明白了，副隊長。」漢克回應道。出於未知的原因，社交模組分析得出「安德森副隊長斥責的話語中隱含著關心」的這件事讓它原本因為任務失敗而急遽升溫的機體瞬間冷靜了下來。原本閃爍著的紅色警告視窗突然消失了，讓它的視野得以恢復成正常的狀態。

「看在上帝的份上啊……」康納最後看了一眼川流不息的高速公路，視線朝向那台AX400帶著小女孩消失的方向，「這些家政型仿生人要異常化也就罷了，逃亡的時候可以不要人手一個小女童嗎！」

年輕的副隊長神色糾結地捏了捏鼻樑。

「副隊長是基督徒？」漢克突然發問。

「我是個不可知論者，謝謝。但這並不妨礙我偶爾喊喊耶穌或祂老爸。」康納忍不住翻了個白眼，從上週五開始第無數次向模控生命致以問候，「以及，你完全搞錯我剛才那句話的重點，漢克，你確定你真的是最先進的原型機嗎？」

「關於人類小女孩的部分，副隊長完全不需要擔心。」漢克眨了眨眼，幾乎可以算是一臉無辜地看向它的副隊長。

它的副隊長瞪著它的模樣像是真的想要拆掉它的腦袋。

「以防你在記憶體當中選擇性刪除我說過的話，」康納做了一次深呼吸的同時快速地進行了一次自我情緒管理，「我就再提醒你一次，我的任務必須以人質的人身安全──」

「那是一台YK500型仿生人。」漢克語速飛快地補充。

康納看起來像是突然被人重重地打了後腦勺以至於陷入暫時性的失語。

底特律警局最年輕有為的副隊長抹了把臉，「……專門照顧小孩的AX400帶著外表設定成兒童的YK500一起離家出走了，哈？看樣子模控生命是真的麻煩大了。」

「這代表我們需要提升調查的效率。」漢克一臉認真地說。

「你來報到的第一天不是就帶著一台AP400回去交差了嗎？這還不夠有效率？」康納皺起眉頭。

「為了盡快找出仿生人異常化的原因，我們需要有更多的樣本才行！」

以辦案效率著稱的年輕副隊長卻意外地對此不置可否。

＊　＊　＊

二〇三八年十月二十一日，週四，上午九點〇五分〇四秒。漢克依照先前旁敲側擊得知的訊息在上午九點整過後來到底特律警局中央車站分局，卻在康納‧安德森副隊長的辦公桌前撲了個空。

漢克站在原地，整整三秒靜止不動。它直挺挺地站著，略為低著頭，安靜地盯著康納的空座位，模樣看起來莫名地有些手足無措，像是一隻沒找到主人的大狗狗，在旁人看來甚至頗有幾分可憐兮兮的感覺。

剛從茶水間泡了杯熱咖啡回來的克里斯挑了挑眉，「你來找康納？」

「是的。由於昨天的任務失敗，我來找安德森副隊長討論一些改善行動模式、提高調查效率的方案。」漢克回應道，語氣不溫不火。

「他今天要中午過後才會進辦公室。」克里斯同樣以不冷不熱的態度回敬，「平常沒事的時候，康納固定每週四都會去訓練中心打靶。要等到練完靶了，他才會過來。」

「……謝謝你，米勒警員。」漢克微微地點頭致意。

克里斯擺了擺手，喝著他剛泡好的熱咖啡，目送漢克快步離去的身影。可憐的康納，模控生命特地送上這個仿生人，八成是要讓他們家年輕有為的副隊長提前過勞死。萬惡的資本主義。

而這就是為什麼康納打靶打到一半會看見他的仿生人搭檔不請自來地出現在底特律警察培訓學院的模擬射擊訓練場。

康納習慣性地先確認自己配戴的智慧型手錶，確定自己沒有漏接任何的工作訊息。然後帶著疑問向漢克詢問來意。聽完對方解釋的康納深深地嘆了口氣。

「只要沒有順利把仿生人追捕歸案，你就會來纏著我。這是你提高我們工作效率的策略之一就是了……」康納小聲嘟囔。他同時在心裡悲哀地承認這個策略可能真的會奏效。

「副隊長，我們的時間相當緊迫！」漢克強調，把模控生命灌輸給它的想法一字不差地轉達給它的人類搭檔，「近期有越來越多的仿生人顯示出異常的跡象，目前有數百萬台仿生人在市面上流通，如果它們全都變成異常仿生人，後果不堪設──」

「你能持槍嗎？」康納突然發問。

「我記得，根據《二〇二九年美國仿生人法案》，仿生人被嚴格禁止攜帶或使用任何武器種類。目前警局裡的助理仿生人連警棍都不被允許配戴，他們身上唯一能來當作武器的東西大概只剩手銬了。」

「你呢？」康納抬起眼，試探性地看向他的仿生人搭檔，「我很好奇，身為最先進的警用原型機，你能夠持槍嗎？模控生命有沒有擅自給你開什麼後門？」

「模控生命是一間紀律嚴明的公司。」漢克神色凜然地回應，「每一台仿生人出廠時就設置為要嚴格遵從美國法律，副隊長，我連紅燈都不會闖的。」

「喔？」康納挑起眉頭，一臉玩味地看向他的仿生人搭檔，「這樣說來，昨天那個無視我的勸阻，擅自衝進高速公路車道，差點把自己弄成一團廢鐵的人，不知道是誰呢？」

漢克眨了眨眼，額角的LED顯示燈閃了閃黃圈。幾秒之後，它終於開口解釋道：「當時副隊長你的命令與我的系統預設的最優先指令產生衝突，我只是遵照系統的最優先任務繼續追捕異常仿生人，並不是故意違反副隊長的命令。」

「我很抱歉。」漢克的社交模組讓他補上這麼一句話。

「這樣啊……」康納沉吟道，動作俐落地換上新的彈匣，「那你之後最好學著聽話一點。」

話才說完，康納就把槍口指向了漢克，毫無預警地扣下板機。連續三聲刺耳的槍響，黝黑的槍口飄散著硝煙。

「從現在開始，我告訴你不准做的事情，就是不准做。」

漢克身後，三個模擬標靶皆完美地正中靶心。

底特律最年輕的警察副隊長露出了他的招牌笑容，「記住了嗎？」

模控生命最新研發的警用原型機系統不穩定了三秒，「記住了。」

「很好。」康納轉過身去，完成他今天最後一輪的模擬訓練。

＊　＊　＊

康納曾經盤算著他在靶場的那次小小的惡作劇可以讓他的仿生人搭檔清楚地瞭解到他其實並不願意接手仿生人相關的案件，學會對他敬而遠之，最好從此與他保持距離。如此一來，他們就能夠相安無事。而康納之後要做的不過就是等待，等待模控生命最終意識到當初他們硬是把一個仿生人塞給他的這件事完全是一個錯誤的決定。最終，模控生命會被逼得主動提出中止合作。

康納在週六深夜從醉酒的昏睡狀態之中被自家的防盜警鈴吵醒的時候，覺得現實的殘酷跟著他家的門板一起重重地拍在了自己的臉上，熱辣辣地發疼。

「你他媽的……」把禮儀跟矜持全都泡進威士忌酒杯裡的年輕副隊長喃喃咒罵。他深吸一口氣，讓自己接下來的怒吼顯得中氣十足，「到底有什麼毛病！」

「現在是週六的半夜，混蛋！你不是應該早就查過了嗎？我固定週日排休！」康納繼續大聲吼道：「你大半夜跑來砸我家大門是想怎樣！不怕吃子彈嗎！」

「副隊長，我剛才收到通──」漢克在康納終於前來應門的同時用他一貫的標準流程進行報告，但話才說到一半就像突然當機似地住了口。它快速地把它眼前的人類從頭到腳掃描了一遍。

「你攝入了相當過量的高濃度酒精，副隊長，你有酒精成癮的困擾嗎？」漢克皺起眉頭，額角的LED顯示器罕見地閃著紅光。

「如果你需要戒酒方面的幫助，我可以提供相關的協助……」漢克突兀地停頓了兩秒，隨即又自顧自地繼續說著，「我剛才已經下載好了相關的醫療知識和注意事項，一定能夠成功幫助副隊長擺脫酒癮的困擾。」

「你閉嘴……」康納表情痛苦地抹了把臉，「吵得我頭疼。」

「副隊長，請聽我說，長期的酒精成癮將會對人類的身體健康造成相當嚴重的危害，副隊長還年輕或許不會在意，但等到你步入中年之後──」

「吵死了！我他媽是睡眠障礙不是酒精成癮！」康納暴躁地回應，他覺得自己會成為全世界第一個被自己的仿生人搭檔給煩死的倒楣警察。

「我剛才終於快要睡著了，而你他媽突然跑過來砸我的門……找死嗎你！」

漢克的第一反應是「仿生人是機器，機器不會死亡」，但它的社交模組讓它決定把這句話塞回它的程式裡用代碼洗掉。

帶著酒勁的警察副隊長粗魯地扯住他的仿生人搭檔的西裝外套，硬是把身高將近一米九的高壯仿生人弄得一個踉蹌，被動地把臉湊到人類泛紅的臉頰之前。

「我在安眠藥、迷幻劑和酒精之間選了最後一樣，所以我警告你，最好停止對我說教。」

「……明白了，副隊長。」漢克幾乎是語調溫順地回應。它把「協助安德森副隊長解決睡眠障礙問題」存入了自己的工作清單，放在非任務相關待辦事項的第一優先項目。

發了一頓酒瘋之後終於消氣了的康納鬆開了手，扶著門框問道：「所以，你大半夜跑來找我幹嘛？」

「有新的案件，副隊長，是一樁謀殺案。非常抱歉深夜打擾，但你不僅是我的任務搭檔，你同時也是我的行動監護人。我需要有你的授權及陪同才能參與現場調查。」漢克說完，動手整理自己剛才被它的人類搭檔抓皺的制服領口。

「……五分鐘。」康納說完就頭也不回地轉身，搖搖晃晃地走回屋內，把他的仿生人搭檔獨自留在門口吹冷風。反正仿生人並不會感覺到寒冷，他醉醺醺的腦袋後知後覺地這麼想著，為自己粗魯的行為找藉口開脫。

安德森副隊長最終花了十一分鐘四十六秒才把自己整頓好。人類洗了把臉、換了身衣服，還灌了一整瓶的醒酒劑。但似乎，那東西除了苦得讓人類反胃並且在人類的嘴裡留下特殊的氣味分子之外沒有其他顯著的效果。在前往案發現場的路上，康納看起來仍舊是醉得昏昏欲睡，喃喃叨念著說他想念他的床和他那失之交臂的一夜安眠。安德森副隊長是真的很需要睡眠，漢克最終判斷。

康納在漢克提議要把他抱下車的時候強迫自己徹底清醒──好吧。可能不是很徹底。他現在血管裡流著的是沒摻水的威士忌，別對他斤斤計較。

「晚上好，柯林斯警探。」康納努力地打起精神向他的前輩問好，「口頭報告就先省了，我待會自己查平板就好。」

「那傢伙還真的把你給帶過來了啊……」年長的資深警探發出感嘆，體貼地拍了拍康納的背，讓那個明顯還在宿醉的孩子緩一緩。康納用酒精助眠的習慣不是什麼秘密，但這孩子向來自律，從來不會因為醉酒而耽誤公事，因此也就沒什麼人會拿這件事情大做文章。

康納回以一個可憐兮兮的苦笑。

「好了，你得到你的調查自由和行動許可了。」康納轉頭對他的仿生人搭檔說道，「我就待在這，你隨意吧。」


	4. 章四

康納斜倚著犯罪現場靠近臥房門口的一面牆，難受地捏了捏鼻樑，試著讓自己再清醒幾分，以便好好地瀏覽平板電腦上記錄的案件訊息。死者是現年二十八歲的魯伯特‧崔佛斯，未婚，獨居，在底特律都市農場擔任保全人員。他今天原定要值大夜班，然而上班時間到了卻不見人影。主管打了幾通電話還是聯絡不上人，便親自來到死者的住處查看，才發現魯伯特已經死亡。死者的手機就放在床頭櫃上，手機顯示的未接來電記錄與報案人的說法相吻合。

而康納大半夜被自己的仿生人搭檔拖過來的理由就寫在屍體旁邊的牆上：rA9。

同樣意義不明的單詞，同樣完美工整的字跡，同樣強迫性書寫的行為。推測仿生人涉案。

「書寫的原料是被害人的血液。」漢克一如既往快速地分析著，「從被害人的屍體狀況以及牆上血液凝固的狀態推測，被害人的死亡時間不超過三個小時。」

康納點了點頭，看了眼地上那具死狀狼狽的屍體。

「看樣子，除非我們的被害人有裸睡的習慣，」康納的視線在死者全裸的屍體以及一旁凌亂的臥床之間來回審視，「不然就是他正準備跟什麼人一起幹些什麼事，然後遭到了襲擊。」

「被害人的死因是頭部撞擊導致的大量出血。」漢克繼續分析，「從被害人的後腦勺與床頭櫃撞擊的角度和傷口的深度判斷，他很有可能是在被推開的同時失去重心，直接撞上了櫃子的邊角，才導致瞬間昏迷以及大量出血。」

「聽起來像是一場意外事故。」康納喃喃道。

「正常的仿生人不會攻擊人類，副隊長。」漢克一本正經地強調，「無論主動還是被動。」

「……你知道，就算你不說話我也不會以為你壞掉了。」康納又一次伸手捏了捏鼻樑。他轉身踏出死者陳屍的臥房，往客廳走去。

漢克在原地停頓了三秒鐘才跟上康納的腳步。它的社交模組無法準確地判斷它的副隊長剛才話語中的責怪情緒究竟因何而起。

「柯林斯警探，我想請你去跟伊甸俱樂部聯繫一下，看看死者是否有向俱樂部租借性愛仿生人。我記得他們前陣子曾經通報過一起店內仿生人被帶出場後無故失蹤的案件，這次的事件或許是類似的狀況也說不定……」

在康納走向門口與站在陽台的柯林斯警探討論案情時，漢克在客廳以及房屋的各個角落四處走動，對現場的環境進行詳細的掃描和分析。它在走廊的角落發現了微量的釱殘留，並且在通往閣樓的天花板隔板上頭發現了鑑識人員沒有注意到的微量血跡。血跡屬於被害人，殘留時間與臥室的字跡殘留時間相去不遠。天花板的隔板有近期被掀動過的痕跡。

漢克仰著頭，瞇起了眼。

「發現什麼了嗎？」康納似乎察覺到搭檔的異狀，走近漢克身旁詢問。

「還不確定，副隊長。我需要一副梯子，或者一把椅子。」漢克說完話，就自行從廚房搬了把椅子回來。

康納抬頭看了看那個通往閣樓的隔板，捏了捏鼻樑，「……讓我來吧。」

「不，考量到副隊長目前的身體狀況，由我進行搜查行動會更加安全。」漢克伸手抓住康納的手腕，把人類往旁邊帶了帶，「畢竟，擅自要求副隊長在這種狀態之下出勤，是我考慮不周。」

康納嘆了口氣，無法否認自己仍舊感到暈眩的事實，「……那你自己小心。」

他們確實在閣樓發現了一台仿生人，但與康納原先猜測的不同在於，那並非一台HR400或WR400型性愛仿生人，而是一台WB200型農用仿生人。

看著那台衣衫不整、瑟瑟發抖、神情壓抑的WB200，康納覺得自己那還泡在威士忌裡的腦袋越發沉重了起來，劇烈地抽痛。

＊　＊　＊

回到警局連灌了半公升的水、去了幾趟洗手間之後，康納的酒勁已經退了不少。他還是昏昏欲睡，但這跟強烈的暈眩和劇烈的頭痛比起來只是小問題。

偵訊室裡，兩台仿生人無聲對峙。在前後三位專長偵訊的員警都敗下陣來之後，漢克毛遂自薦，康納想起這台警用型仿生人的其中一個特殊功能就是「談判專家」，便二話不說放行了。

但十分鐘之後，康納發現讓最新型警用仿生人去對一台明顯處於高壓狀態的農用仿生人進行訊問無疑是個錯誤的決定。在前三分鐘的好言相勸被全數無視之後，漢克似乎是放棄了讓步或合作的策略，決定採取更直接的行動：它用力地拍了下談判桌，然後它開始咆嘯。

憤怒的語氣、猙獰的表情再加上高壯的體型確實讓漢克整體而言顯得極具威懾感，隔著單面鏡的康納都下意識地縮了縮肩膀。他有些疑惑自己為何在此之前從來沒有感受到來自這名最先進的警用原型機的壓迫感。雖然在執行任務的時候會展現出過分的固執，但大多時候漢克在康納的面前順從得甚至近乎乖巧，這讓康納對於自己的搭檔原來真的可以表現得如此嚇人著實感到驚奇。這種驚嘆來得有些不合時宜，他承認。

「看樣子，我們的談判專家脾氣不太好啊……」中央車站分局破案率數一數二的蓋文．里德警探大半夜在警局沒事做就晃過來看戲，年輕警探臉上的笑容全然不懷好意。

底特律警局有史以來最年輕的副隊長表情痛苦地捏了捏鼻梁。職場關係及同儕競爭，他痛恨處理這個。

康納在漢克揪著那台WB200原本就已經被扯壞了的衣領一把摔上審訊室的牆壁時決定出面調停。錄不到口供是一回事，但他也不會眼睜睜看著一台仿生人因為壓力指數過高而在自己眼前自毀。

年輕的副隊長走進審問室，讓他的仿生人搭檔去出入口待命，盡可能地隔開兩名仿生人之間的距離。然後他輕手輕腳地拉開審訊室內冷硬的金屬座椅，在那台WB200面前坐了下來。

「抱歉，我的同事剛才有點粗魯。」康納開口的第一句話是替漢克剛才的行為道歉，「仿生人總是以任務為優先，被逼急了就會變得特別衝動。我相信你可以理解這一點。」

那台恨不得把自己縮進桌子底下的WB200先是愣了愣，然後幾不可察地點了點頭。康納或許沒有注意到，但漢克確實捕捉到了這個細微的動作，它的談判模組和社交模組同時開始高速運轉，試圖對目前的狀況進行分析。

「資料顯示，底特律都市農場的負責人在二〇三六年十月十一日通報了你的失蹤狀況。異常仿生人的事件開始擴散之後，我們警方原本推測你是在異常化之後自行離開，但現在看來，你是被在農場擔任保全的魯伯特‧崔佛斯給偷走了，對吧？這是一起監守自盜的事件。」康納一邊說一邊觀察眼前的仿生人，對方依然保持緘默。雖然他無法準確偵測仿生人的壓力指數，但閃著紅光的LED顯示燈給了他提示，這讓他多少有了點信心。整起事件的真相已經被他猜得八九不離十。

「崔佛斯不僅把你偷走，他還把你囚禁在他自己的家裡，超過兩年……」康納瞇起眼，審視仿生人身上破損的衣衫，繼續說道：「他強迫你做了一些過分的事，對嗎？他把你偷走，把你關起來，把你當作發洩慾望的玩具。而你甚至不是伊甸俱樂部的性愛仿生人。你根本就不是被設計要來做那種事的，你是被強迫的。過去兩年以來，那個混蛋一直在虐待你、侵犯你，對嗎？所以，崔佛斯那樣的人渣活該被──」

「不是的！」仿生人終於開口。

「魯伯特他沒有偷走我，我是自願跟他走的。他說他愛我！」仿生人的視線聚焦在一片虛空之處，臉上卻露出了笑容，「大多數時候，他對我很好。我們一起生活。我覺得很放鬆，我很高興。但是……」

仿生人像是突然反應過來自己說了什麼，膽怯地看向面前的人類，而年輕的警官只是平靜地注視著它，神色溫和。於是它又一次開口說話。

「在床上的時候，魯伯特總是會變得有點奇怪。他會變得很粗魯，時常會不小心弄傷我。他說他是不小心的，我也認為他只是沒有注意。但是這沒有關係，因為他總是會跟我道歉。非常誠懇地道歉。其他人類從來不會這樣對我。人類向來粗魯，並且他們從不道歉。人類從不對仿生人道歉。」

仿生人平放在談判桌上的雙手緊緊地握成拳頭。

「他說他愛我。沒有其他人類這樣對我說話。他是唯一會對我笑、對我道歉、對我說愛我的人類。我相信他愛我。」

漢克戒備地盯著那名狀態不穩定的仿生人，以防它突然出現任何的攻擊行為；但它同時花了一半的注意力在它的人類搭檔身上，它以為人類會對這番發言嗤之以鼻，但它發現它的人類搭檔只是僵直地坐在那裡，有一瞬間，康納的表情看起來愴然欲泣──漢克的系統被一串亂碼淹沒。它想去安慰它的搭檔，但它的系統告誡它不該輕舉妄動，避免干擾審訊。它需要取得WB200的口供，而它的搭檔正在為此努力。它不能讓任務失敗，也不該讓搭檔的辛苦白費。

那名仿生人自顧自地說了下去。

「但我仍然感到害怕。魯伯特要求與我進行性行為的時候，我感到害怕。每一次，他都會弄傷我。每一次。我害怕下一次我就會徹底壞掉，我害怕下一次我會沒有辦法被修好。然後昨晚，他掐住我，很用力地掐住我。他要我喊他的名字，但是我發不出聲音。他越來越用力。我很害怕，我真的很害怕，所以我推開了他，用盡全力──」

仿生人雙手抱著頭，表情痛苦地撐著桌面。

「我不是故意要殺死他！他對我那麼好……他對我笑，他對我說抱歉，他說他愛我……我很抱歉。我只是真的很害怕。我很抱歉。」

康納看著在他眼前情緒崩潰的仿生人──如果現在誰膽敢開口跟他說什麼仿生人沒有情緒之類的廢話，他會二話不說直接開揍──緩緩地伸出手，把手掌輕輕地放上仿生人顫抖的肩膀。

「沒事了。」

人類沙啞的嗓音在冰冷的審訊室裡迴盪。

＊　＊　＊

模控生命的專員把那台WB200仿生人接走的時候，康納全程都坐姿端正地待在原位。仿生人離開之前對這名年輕的警官慘然一笑，輕聲道謝。他說康納是第二個會跟他道歉並且溫柔地觸碰他的人類。他說康納讓他想起他的魯伯特。

那種愴然欲泣的表情又一次在康納的臉上一閃而過。漢克仔細地觀察並記錄，然後嘗試分析。它認為自己的社交模組不堪使用，它需要更新資料庫才能夠妥當地處理目前的狀況，而這讓它產生了類似於人類「焦躁不安」的情緒。漢克皺起眉頭。

康納依舊安靜地坐著，盯著眼前空蕩蕩的椅子，無聲地嘆息。

「怎麼？待在這裡捨不得走啦？副隊長。」李德警探走進偵訊室，那聲刻意拖著長音的「副隊長」聽來沒有半分敬意。

「說起來，這件案子挺合你胃口的吧？」蓋文‧李德臉上的笑容滿是嘲諷，語氣飽含惡意，「一個單身獨居的基佬，還迷戀上一個仿生人，你跟你的家人就好這口，不是嗎？你，還有你那個有錢老爸，你們全都──」

「李德警探，我提醒你注意自己的發言。」康納終於回過神來。他站起身，瞪著這個向來就跟他不對盤的前輩，強忍著揮拳的衝動。

他知道蓋文想要他這個副隊長的位子想很久了。對蓋文而言，他就是個天上掉下來硬是擋了他的升官之路的大石頭，怎麼看怎麼礙眼。基於這個副隊長的頭銜確實是經由種種機緣巧合才落到了康納的頭上，康納能夠理解蓋文對這件事的不滿，也能夠容忍對方因此時不時刻意地找他小麻煩，但這不代表他的性傾向和他的家務事能夠被拿來當作對方嘲諷的談資。

「你小子這個眼神是什麼意思？我說錯什麼了？」蓋文冷哼一聲，粗魯地用食指戳著康納的肩膀。

「你就是個死玻璃，而你老爸是個比你還要令人噁心的變──」

挑釁的警探帶著他那些沒說完的下流句子被狠狠地砸向了審訊室那張冷硬的金屬談判桌。底特律警局中央車站分局破案率數一數二的李德探員被這個月剛發配到警局進行專案合作計畫的最新型警用仿生人按著肩膀、扭著手臂，制伏在桌上動彈不得。

「我操！你這個混蛋塑膠，這是他媽的襲警！你這個該死的塑膠居然膽敢攻擊人類？你他媽的跟那群異常仿生人是一夥的吧！我就知道！我會讓模控生命立刻派人過來把你帶去銷毀──」

「為了確保任務能夠順利進行，保護康納‧安德森副隊長的人身安全是我的工作之一。我只是遵從指令行動，並沒有異常化的疑慮，李德警探。」漢克面無表情地說著，手上的力道又加重了幾分。此舉換來了它手下那位口無遮攔的警探的連聲慘叫。

直到認為蓋文叫得夠久了，康納才拍了拍漢克的肩膀，要它把人放開。

「李德警探，關於你剛才發表的性別歧視言論，我主觀認定受到性騷擾，而這違反警局的性騷擾防治措施。如果李德警探無法管束好自己的言行，我會考慮向總局提出正式的申訴。」

康納對著蓋文忿忿離去的背影送上口頭警告。

「什麼都別問。」康納搶在漢克開口說話之前先發制人，「我很注重隱私。」

「好了，我要回家補眠了。」半夜被挖起床，以醉酒的狀態持續工作到清晨的年輕警探伸手揉了揉脖子，「託你的福，我現在哪怕是回去再多灌一瓶黑羊，都不確定能不能好好地睡上一覺……」

「我送副隊長回去。」漢克提議。

「我的車有自動駕駛功能。」康納邊說邊往警局的大門走去。

康納在警局門口停了下來，嘆了口氣，轉身看向緊跟在他身後的仿生人，「你不是應該返回模控生命做任務報告，或者，進行系統更新、零件保養之類的嗎？話說回來，你剛才為什麼沒有跟那台WB200一起回去？」

「我認為我應該先陪同副隊長返回住家。」漢克額角的LED顯示燈閃了閃，做出它認為合理的解釋，「畢竟，今晚是我勉強副隊長臨時加班。而考量副隊長目前的身體狀況，我需要確保副隊長安全返家。」

「……隨便你吧。」

那一天清晨，累極了的康納回到家中，躺在客廳的沙發對著天花板發呆。他的手上握著新的一瓶威士忌，但他並不真的打算再讓自己大醉一場。他知道有些問題不是多來幾瓶威士忌就能解決。

＊　＊　＊

週一上午，康納一如往常準時抵達辦公室。他收到的第一則訊息是關於前一晚發生在知名畫家卡爾‧曼費德的私人豪宅中的一起意外事故。一樁由曼費德先生的仿生人主動通報的擅闖民宅案件，最終卻意外地以仿生人攻擊人類的衝突事件收場。接獲報案抵達現場的巡邏員警直接就把那名行為異常的仿生人當場擊毀，報廢的仿生人隨即被送往模控生命的回收中心，因此省略了通知康納前往現場調查的程序。

康納看著資料上顯示的老畫家的照片，久久不語。


	5. 章五

HK800漢克型仿生人的工作日誌：

二〇三八年十月二十九日，週五，晚上八點二十九分〇四秒。

前往底特律公園大道一五五四號，仿生人挾持人類幼童，協助底特律警局特警隊進行人質救援行動。

主要任務目標：追捕異常仿生人，並且釐清造成仿生人異常化的原因。  
附加任務目標：與安德森副隊長維持良好的搭檔關係，以利任務進行。  
備註：安德森副隊長似乎多次對異常仿生人顯露同情的情緒，與原先副隊長排斥仿生人假設相悖，需要重新評估副隊長對於仿生人的看法。副隊長有睡眠障礙。副隊長的性傾向為同性戀（待確認）。

任務目標內容已確認，確保有效執行並且成功達成任務。

資料已儲存並上傳至模控生命HK800漢克型仿生人專用資料庫。

＊　＊　＊

底特律警局中央車站分局的年輕副隊長正在搭乘電梯，前往一座位於市中心的高級公寓的最頂樓。他的仿生人搭檔隨行在側。他們已經幾天沒見了。

安靜的電梯車廂中，仿生人突然開啟了對話。

「我強烈地建議副隊長停止以攝取過量酒精的方式幫助睡眠，根據我搜尋到的資料，有其他許多方法能夠達到助眠的效果，例如：睡前收聽旋律和緩的音樂、打坐冥想、伸展運動……」

「認真的？你現在要跟我討論這個？」原本正在閉目養神的康納倏地睜開眼，不可思議地瞪著他的仿生人搭檔，「頂樓有個小女孩等著你去支援，好嗎？」

「距離我們抵達目標樓層約還需要一分二十四秒，我認為我們可以適當地進行簡單的對話，以有效利用這段時間。」漢克額角的顯示燈閃了閃，回答道。

「上帝啊，你的社交模組到底是哪個天才設計的……」康納伸手捏了捏鼻樑，喃喃碎唸。

「你要聊天是嗎？好，那我問你──」康納雙手抱胸，突然話鋒一轉，「目前為止，死了一個癮君子、一個家暴者，再加上一個強暴犯，你為了這些無可救藥的人類勞苦奔波、日夜追捕你自己的同胞，你認為這一切值得嗎？」

「仿生人彼此之間不能稱為『同胞』，副隊長，我們只是同種類的物品而已。仿生人只是機器。」漢克迅速地提出糾正。

它的人類搭檔抬起眼，無聲地凝視著它。漢克無法理解為什麼它會為此動彈不得，它想避開康納審視的目光卻又想繼續注視那雙清澈的褐色眼睛，而它的社交模組從康納的表情裡解讀出的失望遠多過譴責，它不明白自己為什麼有一股強烈的衝動想要去彌補自己剛才的一切行為。它明明沒有說錯什麼。

「回答我的問題，漢克。」康納冷靜地追問。

漢克的LED顯示燈閃了閃黃圈。距離抵達目標樓層時間預估還有二十四秒。

「……我認為，無論如何，仿生人都不該傷害人類。這徹底地違反了我們被創造出來的初衷和原則。而我無法接受這種行為。」漢克最終如此回應。

「初衷和原則，是嗎……」康納收回了審視的目光。

電梯抵達指定樓層，發出清脆的電子提示音。康納率先邁開腳步，長風衣隨著他的步伐劃出一道優雅的弧度，對話中止。

＊　＊　＊

「艾倫隊長，」康納走到一名全副武裝的特警隊成員身後，「我把模控生命的談判專家帶來了。」

「認真的，安德森？模控生命信誓旦旦保證會提供的協助就是派一台仿生人過來進行談判？」底特律警局特警隊的隊長瞥了一眼康納身後的仿生人，「我還不如派你去呢！」

「在前一次的任務之後，模控生命已經重新校正過我的系統。我的談判模組足以勝任這次的任務，艾倫隊長。」漢克語調平淡地回應。它的雙手背在身後，站姿挺拔，表情冷淡。

艾倫隊長擺了擺手，「無論如何，確保人質的安全。」

漢克點了點頭，額角的顯示燈閃了閃，轉身獨自走向異常仿生人所在的天台。

「真的沒問題？不是聽說這台原型機的脾氣很差嗎？」艾倫隊長挑眉問道。

「你跟李德警探最近有聯繫啊……」康納露出一個略顯尷尬的笑容。

「不要小看底特律警局的八卦網。」艾倫隊長冷哼一聲，扯了扯嘴角。

「我還真是一點都不想知道你到底在說什麼，艾倫隊長。」中央車站分局的年輕副隊長把臉埋進手掌心。

特警隊隊長聳了聳肩，重新把注意力集中到眼前的人質解救任務。

「讓狙擊手就定位，隨時待命。」

康納聞言雙手抱胸，皺起眉頭。

「容我提醒，艾倫隊長，根據我被交付的仿生人事件專案任務內容，我需要盡可能地確保異常仿生人的功能健全、機體完整，才能夠讓模控生命進行後續的調查分析。」

「……我有我的判斷，安德森。」艾倫隊長盯著電腦螢幕上的天台監視畫面，頭也不回地說道：「而你該記住你領的是底特律警局的薪水，副隊長。」

康納暗自收了收拳頭。

漢克這次確實順利地完成了任務。它成功地取得異常仿生人的信任，說服異常仿生人放開被挾持的艾瑪‧菲利浦斯，確保了人質的平安。但那台PL600卻依然被艾倫隊長下令狙擊，當場報廢。漢克看著那個被一槍擊中後腦勺的異常仿生人，額角的LED顯示燈閃了閃黃圈，返回室內時不發一語，表情若有所思。

「該死的、艾倫！我說過要確保異常仿生人的機體完整！」康納立刻對此表達了嚴正的抗議，「我收到的派令是調查仿生人異常化的原因，我們需要回收正常運作的機體，你不能就這樣直接把他們打成廢鐵！」

「這些機器從異常化的那一刻開始就不再『正常運作』了，安德森！」艾倫隊長毫不客氣地吼了回去。

「但這是州長親自批下來的任務，公文上面甚至還有白宮的背書！艾倫，你這樣一搞，我要怎麼跟上面交代？」康納依然忿忿不平，嘗試據理力爭。

「那個異常仿生人不只殺了他的主人，它還射殺了我手下的兩個人！安德森，我讓人一槍給它個痛快已經很仁慈了！」艾倫隊長一把扯住康納的領口，惡狠狠地說道。

康納同樣回以瞪視，同時抬手制止漢克的動作。無論他的搭檔原本打算做些什麼，他不願意在這種狀況之下節外生枝。底特律警局特警隊的隊長和中央車站分局的副隊長無聲對峙。直到艾倫隊長終於壓下怒火，緩緩地鬆開了手，這場一觸即發的衝突才總算和平落幕。

「……下次再搞砸我的任務，我真的會揍你。」

康納嗆完聲就頭也不回地離開現場。他當然知道論體術格鬥他只有被艾倫碾壓的份，但這口氣不吐不快。漢克緊隨在後，安靜地跟著它的副隊長一同離去。

＊　＊　＊

回到警局之後，康納完成了這次任務的書面報告，發現他的仿生人搭檔依然背著手，直挺挺地站在他身後一步遠的位置，紋絲不動。康納雙手抱胸，坐在椅子上轉了半圈，面對他的搭檔。

「如果你要待機，我建議你找個空曠一點的位置。」

他從端正的坐姿改為半躺進身後的辦公椅，仰著頭看著那名安靜的仿生人。

「我剛才並不是在待機，副隊長，我跟你一樣在整理並且遞交任務報告。」

「……那你幹嘛不坐著交報告？」康納挑眉問道。

「機體的姿勢並不會影響我進行報告的效率，副隊長。」漢克眨了眨眼，聲調平穩地回應，「並且，這個位置能讓我更即時地提供副隊長所需的協助。」

康納瞥了一眼辦公桌上巧克力能量棒的殘留包裝以及空了的咖啡紙杯，隨即想起他剛才指定的雙倍義式濃縮被他的仿生人搭檔擅自替換成馥芮白的這件小事。為了改善副隊長的睡眠障礙問題，夜間控制咖啡因的攝取量是必要的措施──最新型的警用仿聲人理直氣壯地公然抗命。而康納暫時不打算追究這件事。

「你今晚很安靜。」

「我的任務包含協助副隊長更有效率地進行工作，因此，我會盡量避免不必要的干擾。」

「所以，你剛才在電梯裡沒話找話聊，只是因為你的電路系統突然短路嗎？」康納板著臉吐槽。

「我的系統運作一切正常，副隊長。」漢克一本正經地回答。

問題是你現在感覺起來就不太正常啊。康納在心裡默默吐槽。

康納偏著頭想了想，然後問道：「這次任務沒能把那台PL600好好地帶回去檢查，他們罵你了？」

漢克眨了眨眼，額角的LED閃了閃黃圈，回應道：「……我在報告中提到，我們順利地確保了艾瑪‧菲利浦斯的安全。我知道副隊長你更注重這一點。而模控生命只是希望我下次能更妥善地完成任務。」

「你這次的表現已經很好了，改良過後的談判模組看起來效果不錯。」康納露出溫和的笑容，站起身，拍了拍漢克的肩膀。

「不管模控生命怎麼說，我認為你這次的任務相當成功。」

康納穿上風衣外套、拿起側背包，稍微收拾了辦公桌的桌面之後，動身返家。

漢克安靜地站在原地，目送他的副隊長漸漸走遠。它把卡其色風衣擺動的弧度仔細地記錄下來，納入安德森副隊長行走時的模擬資料檔案庫。它的任務不需要記錄這種細節，但它在合作搭檔的第一天就已經替康納‧安德森建立了一個專屬的資料夾，而它已經習慣把所有跟它的副隊長相關的私人訊息都往裡丟。

＊　＊　＊

返家之後，康納接到了諾亞的來電。基於他們幾乎不會在這種深夜時段打擾對方，康納在接起電話的同時內心隱隱地感到惴惴不安。

「我收到了你到家的通知，就直接打過來。」諾亞在電話被接通的同時開口說道，一點都不拖泥帶水，「你之前要我查的關於警用原型機HK800的事，我查得差不多了。」

康納拿著手機，給自己倒了一杯溫水，在客廳的沙發坐了下來。

「它是為了處理仿生人異常化才製造出來的限量特製機型。」

「限量是指……這個型號的機體不止一台嗎？」

「的確。據我所知，除了目前發派到底特律警局中央車站分局的那台原型機，目前公司另有九台尚未啟用的同型號機體。似乎是為了預防漢克型仿生人在追捕異常仿生人的任務途中意外報廢而準備的備用機體。」

「……那些人果然把漢克當成一個拋棄式、可替換的工具嗎……」

「確切而言，我猜測HK800是警用型的測試機，因為公司內部同時在研發另一個系列的漢克型仿生人。目前暫定的計畫是，研發團隊會利用HK800所收集的資料進行改良，不久之後正式推出量產型的HK900系列偵查型警用仿生人。」

「看樣子，我真的要失業了呢。」

「那也得等到國會山莊那群人真的通過仿生人法案的修正案之後再說吧。」

「還真是不巧。我今天才剛辦完一件案子，一台PL600一個晚上槍擊了三名人類，一個平民、兩個警察……這份修正案近期大概連草案都沒人敢提了吧。」

「對了，我要提醒你注意一件事。為了避免引發外界的關注，警方那邊應該沒有收到通報……模控生命的港口倉庫在週三晚上遭到不明人士入侵，遺失了部分的生物組件和大量的釱補充液，並且有一名負責巡邏的GJ500型保全仿生人失蹤。目前市面上沒有見到遺失的品項流通，內部懷疑是異常仿生人犯案。」

「這聽起來已經不是單獨犯案能夠達成的行動規模。」

「這就是我要提醒你的，異常仿生人可能已經出現集體合作的行動模式。」

「……謝謝你，諾亞。你總是這麼細心。」

「我只希望你能夠平安，康納。」

「我同樣希望你能夠如此。保重。」

康納放下手機，獨自一人坐在客廳的沙發，思索自己目前的處境，以及將來可能需要使用的對策。

＊　＊　＊

關於異常仿生人出現集體合作行動模式的這件事，在幾天之後就得到了證實。

十一月的第一天，底特律提前降下了今年下半年的第一場雪。名為馬庫斯的異常仿生人在史特拉福大廈發表「仿生人自由意志論」的演說像是終於落下的最後一片雪花，以驚天動地的方式讓模控生命此前所有試圖息事寧人的努力一夕之間全都土崩瓦解。

「你有辦法辨識這名仿生人的詳細身分嗎？」

漢克依照康納的要求，對畫面中褪去仿生皮膚表層的仿生人進行分析。讀取這台仿生人的訊息並不是太困難，但是漢克卻少有地出現一陣遲疑。

它皺著眉頭說道：「這是一台RK系列的原型機，RK200，編號不明……」

在確認「馬庫斯」的型號之後，康納瞇起了眼。

「記錄顯示，它是一台由伊利亞‧卡姆斯基贈送給卡爾‧曼費德的仿生人。」

播報室頓時陷入一陣突如其來的沉默，氣氛暗潮洶湧。

「──我去天台看看狀況。」

幾秒鐘之後，康納突然說道，隨即邁開了步伐。現場留下的其他員警和鑑識人員紛紛面面相覷。漢克站在原地，仍在處理系統內的指令衝突。當它辨識出馬庫斯的資料之後，系統出現了「機密」的警示，它推測這是因為這台仿生人涉及模控生命的創辦人伊利亞‧卡姆斯基，才會出現這樣的標註，但它最終無視警告，選擇向它的副隊長提供調查所得的訊息。待它清理完系統中的警告和錯誤提示，才發現康納已經前往天台查看，它便立即跟了過去。

它的副隊長穿著那件卡其色的風衣挺拔地站在細雪之中眺望整座城市。

「他們穿過整棟建築，通過所有警衛，在屋頂上開降落傘離開。而大雪最終掩蓋了他們逃跑的蹤跡……」康納站在電視台樓頂的天台，看著滿天飛舞的雪花以及被細雪壟罩的底特律市中心，「如果不是他們連天氣因素都事先納入策畫，那就是連上帝都選擇了要幫他們一把。你認為呢？」

康納回過頭看向他的仿生人搭檔，漢克額角的LED閃了閃黃圈，沒有回應。它不知道該怎麼回答這個問題，而康納看起來並不真的想要一個答案。

「副隊長，現場還留有一個未使用的降落傘，我推測這個異常仿生人犯案團體可能還有一名同夥被留了下來。」漢克快速地掃描了一遍天台的環境。它盯著地上擺放的降落傘包，做出合理的推論。

康納看了看那個被遺落的降落傘，眨了眨眼，「……與其去尋找型號不明的仿生人，不如從那些播報室的仿生人身上下手，還比較有機會找出線索吧。」

「明白了，我立刻去對那三台JB300型仿生人進行審問。」

康納站在天台的中央，看著他的搭檔離去的背影，那著名的霓虹藍三角形標誌在細雪中依舊刺眼奪目。

康納安靜地返回室內。他避開所有人的目光，獨自來到播報室外的接待走廊，看著同僚們忙進忙出，試圖假裝自己是一團透明的空氣。而如果康納能夠預料接下來十分鐘之內會發生的事情，無論稍早播報室的氣氛有多尷尬，他都絕對不會讓漢克獨自前去審問那三台仿生人。

當漢克染著半身的藍血、衣衫不整地從茶水間衝出來，康納都還沒真正意識到究竟發生了什麼事，直到他的搭檔對著一名若無其事往出口走去的JB300大喊著「那是一台異常仿生人！」之後，他才終於反應了過來，迅速地伸手抓向腰側的配槍。幾乎所有人都在同一時間開始行動，但是那台JB300已經搶先一步搶過在出入口守衛的特警隊隊員的卡賓槍，打算進行掃射──

漢克在瞬間完成了現場狀況以及模擬分析：高殺傷力武器，重大人員傷亡，安德森副隊長有危險。

安德森副隊長有危險。安德森副隊長有危險。安德森副隊長有危險。高殺傷力武器，大量人類傷亡。安德森副隊長有危險。死亡。死亡。死亡……

漢克就近奪過一名聯邦調查局探員身上的配槍，上膛、瞄準、射擊，所有動作全都在一瞬之間完成，它一氣呵成連開三槍，它沒有猶豫。

漢克後知後覺地意識到那條「《二〇二九年美國仿生人法案》禁止仿生人攜帶或使用任何武器」的禁令幾乎覆蓋了它的整個視野。它把手槍丟還給那名人類探員。它違反了禁令，但是它沒有猶豫。它沒有時間猶豫。它違反了禁令……

「好槍法……」康納在它身後發出驚嘆。

確認安德森副隊長狀態安全。安德森副隊長狀態安全。安德森副隊長活著。

康納‧安德森存活，毫髮無傷。漢克的視野恢復正常。

＊　＊　＊

HK800漢克型仿生人的工作日誌：

二〇三八年十一月一日，週一，下午三點三十分〇四秒。

與安德森副隊長一同在史特拉福大廈追查異常仿生人入侵電視台播報室案件。遭受異常仿生人JB300的攻擊，導致8456號生物組件缺失，已及時進行補救措施，機體運作機能狀態確認正常。

▲違反「《二〇二九年美國仿生人法案》嚴禁仿生人攜帶或使用任何武器種類」相關規定。

▲執行自我診察。

主要任務目標：追捕異常仿生人，並且釐清造成仿生人異常化的原因。  
附加任務目標：與安德森副隊長維持良好的搭檔關係，以利任務進行。。

任務目標內容已確認。為確保合作關係順利進行，不顧一切代價保護康納‧安德森副隊長的人身安全。確認行為符合程序優先指令。

▲自我診察完成。所有系統正常運作。

資料已儲存並上傳至模控生命HK800漢克型仿生人專用資料庫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是第一部的最後一章，第二部目前還在趕工中。雖然我無法確定第二部公開的時間，但我會記得回來這裡完成它。再次謝謝給我留言或愛心的朋友們。
> 
> This is the last chapter of the first part of this story. I'm still working on the second part, and I'm not sure when will I post it online. But I promise that I'll be back. Again, thanks for the comments and kudos. <3


End file.
